convoitise (orochimau x kabuto)
by anna et salazare
Summary: orochimaru a un médecin loyale , fidèle et obeissant ,mais que se passe t'il si ce dernier ne veut visiblement pas lui obeir dans tous les domènes?orokabu!


_cette nuit là était glaciale, dans le repère d'orochimaru tout le monde dormait profondément ,tout le monde sauf yakushi jeune médecin rédigea des rapports pour orochimaru ,puis il prépara des médicaments pour les blessés de l'armée du sannin ,après il prépara de la nourriture bien équilibrée pour orochimaru ainsi que des serums de soins pour enlever les peaux mortes des bras du sannin que kabuto avait réussi a soigner 2 semaines plus tot. il était près de 6 h du matin, kabuto n'avait pas dormi ni manger, il avait encore passé la nuit a travailler (car ce rythme là a duré 5 jours) ,il était épuisé ,mais il résistait à la fatigue et ignorait ses besoins de sommeil et de repos qui s'agrandissait.2 heures plus tard kabuto porta son petit déjeuné a orochimaru jusqu'a sa chambre,il frappa avant d'entrer ,et une fois la permission accordée il entra et déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit ,il salua respectueusement son maitre a voie basse : «bonjour,orochimaru -sama comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui? orochimaru:"je vais bien,mais dis moi as tu commencé ce que je t'est demandé hier?kabuto:"oui maitre ,..j'ai fini les rapports ..soigné vos soldats ..et ..préparé les produits" .orochimaru:"bien ,parfait ,alors j'ai autre chose pour toi ,vas soigner tout les imbéciles qui m'ont contrarié ce matin avant ton arrivé ,il me semble qu'après les avoir frappé ,je ne les entendait plus respirer » et il rit cruellement .kabuto:"bien maitre orochimaru j'y vais sur le champ".après avoir exécuté les ordres de son maitre kabuto retourna vers la chambre de ce dernier.__  
__les soins avaient puisé beaucoup d'energie à kabuto et son corps avait vraiment besoin de repos, ces derniers temps il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et il avait considérablement maigri, compte à orochimaru il avait récupéré de la maladie de ses bras que kabuto a brillament soigné et il se sentait en pleine forme. il avait pris du poids, ses muscles fermes s'était retracés, et il était devenu même plus fort qu'avant, sa peau et ses cheveux se portaient merveilleusement bien grâce aux sérums de kabuto et ce dernier s'occupait très bien de lui et obéissait au moindre de ses ordres .arrivé près de la chambre de son maitre, kabuto frappa a la porte avec un rapport écrit et des échantillons dans sa main et dès qu'il en eut la permission il entra, mais a sa grande surprise kabuto assistait a une horrible crise de colère d'orochimaru , ce dernier tenait fermement un jeune homme a peine plus âgé que son médecin qu'il étranglait d'une seule main et il ne prêtait pas attention aux suppliments du garçon . il ne relacha pas son étreinte qu'une fois avoir senti le relâchement du corps de sa proie qui était entièrement inconscient. il jetta l'adolescent par terre brutalement comme il le fit a ses trois camarades évanouis sur le sol ,les quatre jeunes garçons étaient pale ,et leurs respirassions étaient presque silencieuses. Kabuto était terrifié, terrorisé par ce que son maitre leur avait fait, il tremblait et se sentait très faible. il eut des vertiges dus a une fatigue soudiane , mais comme d'habitude kabuto ignora les besoins de son corps. il se figea et ne dit rien .une fois sa colère calmée orochimaru téléporta les jeunes adolescents évanouis hors de sa chambre et regarda son jeune médecin. il remarqua qu'il avait considérablement pali et qu'il tremblait . il lui fit signe de déposer le rapport et les échantillons sur la table près de sa chaise,kabuto s'approcha doucement et les déposa difficilement a cause de ses tremblements, ce qui amusa beaucoup le sannin ,orochimaru était d'humeur a faire souffrir les gens cette nuit, alors pourquoi pas son médecin ? en une fraction de seconde le sannin apparut derrière kabuto ,et encercla brusquement sa taille avec ses bras forts .kabuto n'avait même pas remarqué qu'orochimaru était debout derrière lui, mais soudain il sentit une paire de bras forts et robuste qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille ,et il vit tomber sur son épaule une mèche de cheveux sombre et lisse ,orochimaru le tenait fermement et observait la moindre de ses réactions ,kabuto était mort de peur,son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra et ses tremblements repriren,t il n'osait même plus respirer. orochimaru était ravi, il prit la parole :"kabuto,aurais tu peur de moi ?" il n'obtenait pas de réponse alors il serra ses bras encore plus et afficha un sourire malveillant. kabuto était terrorisé et pétrifié par la peur il pouvait a peine respirer a cause d'orochimaru mais en plus il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil d'aliments, et de repos, il réussi tout de même a murmurer en un souffle :" maitre….s'il vous…..p…lait ….relachez….moi". mais orochimaru lui répondit d'un ton très sévère :" silence ! je fais ce que bon me semble de toi est-ce claire !si tu ose prendre la parole sans ma permission je te punirai comme il se doit!"et orochimaru avait vraiment brusqué kabuto en formulant sa réponse .le jeune médecin était toujours terrorisé et son cœur battait très fort , il avait des vertiges et des maux de tètes dus a la brutalité d'orochimaru ,ce dernier c'était calmé mais il tenait toujours kabuto aussi fermemen tet regardait la torture et la peure qu'il infligeait au garcon avec un grand plaisir .cela faisaitait maintenant 15 minutes que kabuto réspirait très mal et se tortillait de douleur entre les fermes bras et larges épaules d'orochimaru et soudain la vision du jeune médecin se brouilla ,ses deux bras se relachèrent ,sa bouche s'entre ouvrit ,kabuto essaya de résister mais il n'en pouvait plus il laissa ses yeux se fermer et sa petite tète tomber sur la large poitrine d'orochimaru. orochimaru regardait le jeune médecin s'évanouir lentement et tomber dans ses bras,il désséra son étreinte sur la taille de kabuto et passa une main sous la nuque du jeune homme pour éviter que sa tète ne pende et une fois sure que kabuto était entièrement évanoui, il le porta dans ses bras et entra dans une pièce secrète du repère dont personne ne connaissait l'emplacement. orochimaru s'y retirait habituellement pour s'y reposer ,la pièce était vaste, il y avait une cheminée ,de nombreux biblaux ,et tapis grena ainsi que de longs fauteuils de la même couleur orochimaru marchait lentement avec kabuto dans les bras pendant tout le déplacement, orochimaru admirait le visage angélique du garçon;son teint était plus pale que d'habitude sa petite bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses paupières délicatement fermées, il avait l'aire épuisé .orochimaru arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, derrière elle se dissimulait une pièce qui contenait un très grand lit couvert d'une couette grena et deux grands oreillers de la même couleur. la pièce était éclairée par deux bougies posées sur les deux tables de nuit et il n'y avait pas de fenètre .orochimaru verouilla la porte et s'approcha du lit lentement il relacha kabuto de ses bras pour le poser sur le lit, avec un grand regret car le jeune garcon était très agréable à prendre,il n'était pas lourd bien au contraire, trop léger pour son age et son odeure était très délicate et sa peau était très douce,orochimaru aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras plus logtemps .le corps de kabuto s'étalla sur le lit sans aucune résistance .orochimaru s'assit près de lui et le fixa un long moment ,kabuto était très beau ,son corps était maigre et fin ,ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller ,sa poitrine montait et descendait très lentement, et ses petites mains guérisseuses était tendrement posées sur son ventre fin . Orochimaru se pencha lentement sur kabuto et il lui retira ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit puis, il se repencha sur son médecin et lui caressa doucement la joue, elle était tellement douce et agréable à caresser. puis il passa sa main sur la bouche du garcon entre ouverte, et il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa main , puis il se mit tellement près du visage du garcon qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fraiche et invitante, mais juste quand orochimaru s'aprétait a déposer un baiser ,kabuto tourna lentement la tète et changea de coté (il tourna le dos a son maitre sans le savoir),orochimaru était toujours penché et regardait attentivement chaque mouvement de kabuto il n'a pas apprécié que kabuto lui ait tourné le dos même si il était inconscient .il se leva un peut en colère car il voulait que kabuto soit entièrement soumis à lui, et malgré son inconscience kabuto trouvait encore le moyen de lui résister ,mais orochimaru se jura que kabuto allait se soumettre à lui de gré ou de force . il se rendit dans la pièce voisine ou se trouvait une armoire pollie et sannin l'ouvrit et regarda dans la pendrie ,il y avait une superbe robe de chambre bleu ciel que le sannin avait acheté juste pour kabuto ,en prévision de ce momentant convoité. il retourna dans la chambre ou reposait kabuto et referma la porte dé il déshabilla le jeune garçon lentement tout en contemplant son corps,il était la beauté a l'état pure ,sa peau était homogène et il n'y avait aucune brèche ,elle semblait tellement mit le robe de chambre à kabuto puis il détacha les cheveux du jeune garcon ,et il caressa ses doux cheveux argentés ,puis il le couvrit lentement et délicatement tout en admirant le jeune garçon ,kabuto lui paraissait si inoscent et si faible ,il ne pouvait certes rien contre lui même quand il était conscient ,mais l'avoir là , évanoui sous ses yeux,incapable de se défendre,ni de parler l'excitait il entra sous la couverture et s'approcha lentement de kabuto,il souleva la tète du garçon pour la poser sur son bras puis il utilisa son autre main pour serrer le petit corps de kabuto contre lui,le sannin pouvait maintenant sentir pleinement la douce et agréable odeur du garçon dans ses bras,ainsi que son souffle tiède, et son haleine aussi fraiche que celle d'un enfant,orochimaru n'arrètait pas de fixer kabuto avec ses yeux dorés ,il savait bien que l'enfant l'attirait énormément ,alors il pencha sa tète sur le visage du garçon pour l'embrasser mais au moment ou il s'aprétait à déposer un baiser ,kabuto inspira bruyamment et ouvrit lentement ses paupières ,orochimaru était tellement près de lui que leurs lèvres avaient failli se frôler .orochimaru était déçu ,mais il resta immobile pour voir la réaction du garçon .kabuto regarda surpris mais aussi effrayé ,il se posa un tas de questions il poussa un cris de surprise qui amusa orochimaru,kabuto se retira des bras du sannin et descendit du lit rapidement sans dire un mot ,ce qui contraria beaucoup orochimaru, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais il n'y parvint pas .orochimaru le regardait avec ses yeux de serpent plein de convoitise ,il savait que kabuto avait peur de lui et il en était ravi ,kabuto essayait toujours mais sans succès ,orochimaru prit la parole :"cette porte est verrouillée ,et seul moi en détiens la clé".kabuto le regarda terrifié, orochimaru était assis sur le bord du lit' il semblait décontracté et il souriait (un sourire malveillant)se qui déclencha des tremblements et un palissement immédiat chez dit très amusé :eh bien kabuto as-tu peur de moi ?kabuto répondit a voix basse les yeux baissés ":oui…..maitre …..vous me faites peur …je ne sais pas a quoi vous jouez mais s'il vous plaitètez"orochimaru perdit soudain son sourire et lui répondit cruellement :"depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je ne joue jamais kabuto,et maintenant reviens ici je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de te déplacer" .malgré l'ordre de son maitre kabuto ne bougea pas il s'appuya sur la porte pour éviter de tomber sur le sol car il tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal a voyait bien que kabuto n'allait pas exécuter ses ordres ,alors il se leva lentement ,et marcha doucement vers kabuto,plus orochimaru s'approchait et plus kabuto tremblait ce qui amusa beaucoup le se tenait maintenant en face de kabuto ,le garçon lui arrivait aux épaules ,et il tremblait,il avait même du male à réspirer,ses yeux étaient baissés ,il était terrorisé. Orochimaru le saisit par le bras ,ce qui fit sursauter le garçon ,il le tira en direction du lit ,mais kabuto refusait de le suivre et il essayait de résister ,alors orochimaru se retourna vers lui et le giffla tellement fort que le jeune homme se cogna contre la porte et perdit conscience pendant quelques était satisfait lorcequ'il vit le jeune médecin glisser inconscient le long de la porte .le sannin saisit kabuto par les épaules et le porta délicatement dans ses bras comme il le fit la première fois .kabuto se réveilla lentement et ouvrit les yeux difficilement,il était dans les bras d'orochimaru et ce dernier le portait vers le sannin jetta un coup d'œil vers le garçon dans ses bras ,kabuto semblait épuisé ,faible ,surpris et appeuré._

_kabuto se sentait toujours étourdi .après avoir repris ses ésprits ilcommenca a gesticuler dans les bras d'orochimaru et il réclamait :"lâchez moi !non….lâchez moi ..arrêtez …..mais que faites vous ?"orochimaru continuait a marcher et l'ignora totalement l'agitation de kabuto l'énervait ,mais il se disait que le garçon avait très és près du lit orochimaru pausa kabuto ,mais ce dernier essayait de se lever et de s'enfuir orochimaru le regardait a la fois amusé et impatient ,il pouvait très facilement assommer le garçon d'un seul cou mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser car personne ne pourrait le soigner a cette heure si (2 heures du matin),orochimaru saisit le garçon par les poignets et l'allongea de force sur le lit ,puis il se mit au dessus de lui,kabuto essayait de lutter ,et il se débattait de toute ses forces mais il n'arrivait pas a bouger car orochimaru était trop fort, et lourd pour dit impatiament:"crois tu vraiment que je te laisserai partir kabuto?"au bout d'un moment kabuto arreta de se débattre car il était épuisé et essoufflé.il ne bougeait plus mais respirait le regardait tout le temps mais kabuto faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard .orochimaru sentait kabuto se tortiller et se débattre de toutes ses forces sous lui ,et sa l'excitait de plus en plus il aimait qu'on lui résiste, et il aimait se sentir supérieur,il aimait tout contrôler ,et une grande vague de plaisir envahit son corps quand il ne sentait plus kabuto bouger ,et quand il le voyait haleter et épuisé là, sous ses yeux .orochimaru n'avait plus qu'une seul envie ,embrasser le garçon, alors il s'approcha encore plus de lui et ce ,jusqu'ace qu'il se tint a plat ventre sur le jeune garçon, puis il approcha ses lèvres ce qui déchaina kabuto ,il se débattait encore plus que la première fois ,il voulait s'enfuir ,il bougeait sa tète très rapidement de gauche a droite puis de droite à gauche pour éviter orochimaru .le sannin était très mécontent du refus de kabuto ,alors il se leva brusquement du lit et laissa kabuto haletant et tremblant de peur,le jeune garçon se leva du lit et se mit debout le plus loin possible d'orochimaru(il se tenait debout de l'autre coté du lit pour éviter orochimaru.)orochimaru lui lança un regard noir meurtrier ,kabuto était terrorisé ,il voulait s'évanouir ,son cœur battait tellement fort ,il voulait s'allonger, se relâcher et se laisser aller ,il se sentait très faible ,mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre conscience car il ne connaissait pas les intentions d'orochimaru .le sannin était fou de rage contre l'adolescent ,comment un gamin dans son genre avait osé lui résister à pouvait très facilement le maitriser ,mais il voulait de la soumission, il voulait que le jeune homme s'abandonne a lui .kabuto se sentait de plus en plus mal ,orochimaru n'avait pas bougé ,mais son regard était toujours aussi pétrifiant,et effrayant. orochimaru voyait bien que l'adolescent n'en pouvait plus et sa lui faisait très plaisir. kabuto était de plus en plus faible , il ne tenait plus debout, alors il s'allongea lentement ,et il commença à fermer lentement ses paupières ,il n'avait pas le choix ,il était épuisé .orochimaru était ravis, cette faiblesse ,cette impuissance ,il n'avait plus qu'a continuer se qu'il avait commencé.il s'approcha du garçon lentement jusqu'à se tenir debout près de lui, kabuto rouvrit les yeux doucement ,et murmura :"s'il vous plait maitre ne me .de ..mal" .orochimaru se lécha la lèvre inférieure ,kabuto était là entièrement à lui ,il le suppliait de l'épargner ,il était trop faible pour pouvoir lui résister .orochimaru s'assit près du garçon gracieusement ,entre temps kabuto avait refermé ses yeux ,orochimaru porta lentement sa main vers la joue de kabuto en une douce caresse cette dernière fit ouvrir les paupières du garçon ,kabuto fixa orochimaru droit dans les yeux,orochimaru fit une deuxième puis une troisième caresse,tout en observant les réactions du garçon kabuto était calme et il se laissait faire, mais le sannin savait qu'il avait très peur et pour le rassurer il murmura d'une voix sereine et soyeuse : ,je ne te ferai pas de mal tant que tu ne me donneras pas une raison de t'en faire ».kabuto murmura faiblement et doucement :merci sannin remarqua que l'adolescent était épuisé alors il se pencha vers lui et murmura:"sesse de résister,il est temps de dormir".kabuto ferma ses yeux lentement et s'endormit instantané l'observa ,il était tellement beau,ses longs cheveux étallés sur l'oreiller;la robe de chambre lui allait a merveille,ses paupières délicatement fermées et ses mains chaudes tendrement déposées sur les draps de n'était plus en colère,car kabuto lui semblait offert, pris la couette et la déposa délicatement sur le jeune garçon endormi,kabuto poussa un puis il en couvra le garçon et sans prévenir ce dernier il lui passa ses deux bras forts derrière le dos ,le tira brusquement et le forca a s'asseoir sur le lit. Kabuto avaidoux gémissement au contacte de la le contemplait une lueure de convoitise dans ses se pencha et caressa doucement les cheveux et le visage du garçon inconscient puis il se pencha et murmura a son oreille:"tu m'appartiens".orochimaru se glissa sous la couette et attint kabuto,puis il enroula deux bras possessifs autour du garçon et le serra contre son était ravi ,sentir ce petit corps chaud ,léger ,et tellement fragile contre était entièrement satisfait ,il avait déposé la tète du garçon endormi sur sa poitrine et il caressait son dormait tellement profondément .sa respiration était était vulnérable et complètement soumis au sannin et ce dernier en était commença a avoir sommeil alors il rallongea lentement le jeune garçon et s'allongea sur lui puis il murmura":voit tu mon petit kabuto,tu es a moi et pour il dit:"oui dors ...dors mon kabuto" .peut après le sannin s'endormit a son tour fier d'avoir prouvé son autorité ,et de tenir sous lui la personne qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps._


End file.
